


Full Circle

by LHAo3 (LuluHalulu)



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluHalulu/pseuds/LHAo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years to the day, it all comes 'round full circle. </p><p>Bea and Ben have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my headcanon and its tags that I posted on tumblr (http://seeking-further-illumination.tumblr.com/post/97791071194/borntofangirl1996-headcanon-that-bea-and-bens). Lysilly/Mwrites also wrote an adorable fic based off of it so you should all read that too!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

When Beatrice first realizes she’s nearly a full month late on her period, she’s standing in line at the pharmacy. There’s a display with a magazine cover announcing the latest celebrity pregnancy and Beatrice laughs at the quoted headline reading “I didn’t realize for the whole first trimester!” Because, Beatrice scoffs, how could you not know you were pregnant? She may have never been pregnant before, but she knew the very obvious symptoms. You got fat, for one thing. Plus there was morning sickness, crazy cravings, missed periods…

Her heart stops for what feels like a full ten seconds. She can’t, for the life of her, remember her last period. Leaping out of the queue, she all but runs over to the aisle with the pregnancy tests and tosses three boxes from three different brands in her basket and scurries back to the cashier. 

She still has enough time in her lunch break to down a jug of orange juice and take all three tests. When the timer goes off, she stands by the door, away from the sink where the tests are perched for thirty seconds before she feels brave enough to look.

“Shit.”

And she knows that while it’s possible to get a false positive and she’ll need a doctor’s confirmation, it isn’t likely that all three tests are wrong. She places her hands on the edge of the sink and leans heavily against it, while looking up at herself in the mirror. If she’s being honest, she looks a bit frantic, and her hands are gripping the sink so hard they’re shaking. 

And she’s pregnant. She’s sure of it, because instantly that tuna sandwich she usually hates that she’d gone out of her way to buy last week, and her ‘24-hour’ flu from a few days ago all come rushing back to her in a wave of overwhelming nausea, and she finds herself hunched over the toilet bowl. 

***

When Ben gets home from work later that day she nearly blurts it out the second she sees him. She’s sitting on their bed, leaning against the headboard, in her comfiest sweatpants and one of his old Doctor Who shirts, while clutching a mug of tea, when he bursts into their bedroom, still blissfully unaware of the situation at hand, and instantly going off about the day he’s had. He’s grinning and gesturing a lot meaning he must have had a good day, but Beatrice is too distracted to really listen to him. For a second, she’s envious of his ignorance. She’s never felt so stressed in her life and he’s just waltzing around, completely carefree. 

Eventually, when she hasn’t further acknowledged his presence for the whole time he’s been in the room changing into his own comfy clothes and relaying his day, he stops and directly addresses her.

“Uh…Bea? Earth to Beatrice.” He waves his hand in front of her face. “Love, are you alright?”

She finally looks at him and opens her mouth to tell him her news, but she can’t do it. She feels like her vocal cords have been ripped away because as much as she’s trying, she can’t bring herself to say the words she’s already thought over a hundred times that day in her head, _out loud_. 

Ben looks worried now and he scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

He knows that if she’s at a loss for words, something must be wrong. 

She shakes her head vigorously and places her mug down on the bedside table, a little more forcefully than necessary. “Nothing, I’m fine. I just got a bit distracted is all.” She yawns and lies down fully. “I’m really tired,”

Ben nods slowly, relieved that she’s at least answered him. “Well, you’ve been busy with work recently, so that’s to be expected. Maybe you should take a nap before dinner.” He suggests as he moves over to his side of the closet and puts away his work clothes.

Bea shrugs, “I think I will.” But as Ben’s about to leave the room to make dinner and allow her to sleep, she realizes she can’t wait anymore and it needs to be said. 

“Ben wait—there’s something I have to tell you.” He raises an eyebrow and walks back over to the bed. She pats his side of the bed and turns her body to face him. He lies down beside her and smiles tentatively.

“So here’s the thing…” She starts off, and is about to ramble on before stopping herself to get to the point. “I’m pregnant.”

Ben stills instantly beside her and she worries he may have stopped breathing altogether. She’s about to poke him in the chest when he finally responds. 

“…who’s the father?” This is the wrong the thing to say because Bea reaches over and smacks him the head instantly. “Okay, I’m sorry, not the time for jokes!” He puts his hands up to defend himself. 

“I just…I can’t believe it. When? How? I don’t—” He starts to go off and Bea knows she has to quickly reign him back in.

“Remember that night a while ago? After Pedro and Balth’s party? I think it must’ve been then. We were both pretty tipsy; the whole night is a bit of a blur. Maybe we forgot the condom?”

“Yeah, but aren’t you on the pill?” His voice is an octave higher than it normally is.

“I forgot what I’ve known since I was eighteen…antibiotics can interfere with the effectiveness of the pill. When I got that ear infection and had to be put on antibiotics, it must have messed it up.”

Ben rolls from his side to his back and places a hand over his face. “Oh my god.” 

Beatrice tries to give him the benefit of the doubt—he’s only known for a minute what she’s known for hours and has had the time to fully freak out and absorb the information. Still, his panic is starting to worry her, because while this may have caught them completely off guard, it’s happened. They’re about to become parents, and she’s going to need him to calm down.

“I know we never really planned on having kids.” She speaks in a low tone and tries to sound soothing as she reaches over and grasps his hand, pulling it down from his face. “But we never really planned on _not_ having kids either.”

He looks at her and appears as frantic as she had when she’d first found out.

“And…I think I _am_ happy about this. It’s terrifying, but it’s also pretty amazing.” She takes a deep breath then brings his hand over to cup her stomach. The bump is barely perceptible—if she hadn’t just found out she was pregnant, she most likely wouldn’t have noticed it at all.

“Like it or not, Ben, we’re having a baby. This is only the beginning of the stress that’s about to be thrown our way.” She wants him to understand. Wants him to be happy about this, but also just wants him to calm down and really take in what she’s saying.

“We’re going to be parents. In charge of another human being’s life.” She’s trying to gouge his expression. He’s panicking, but she’s hoping underneath that panic, he’s also happy about this.

“I’m basically still a child.” He mutters, “I can’t _have_ a child, I _am_ one.”

“We’re nearly twenty-eight.” Bea tries to still sound soothing. “A lot of people our age have children.”

“Yeah, but you know me! I’m immature, what if I’m a terrible father? What if I ruin this poor kid? What if my own flesh and blood hates me? _What if he hates Doctor Who?_ ”

Bea tries not to laugh now. “Good priorities,” She shifts a little closer to him. “You are not going to be a terrible father, and our child won’t hate you. And if he or she doesn’t like Doctor Who, there isn’t much we can do about it.”

“How can you say that? They _have_ to like Doctor Who!”

Bea rolls her eyes. “Ben, be serious.”

“I am being serious!” He protests, and he looks so genuinely concerned, she softens her next words a little bit.

“It’s only a show. If he or she doesn’t like it, that doesn’t mean they won’t like you. They’ll love you, because you’re going to be great dad.” She’s now getting to the root of the problem.

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do.” She hopes she’s said firmly enough that he starts to accept it.

“You really think so?”

She nods, “Yes.” 

He’s silent for a while longer, before, finally, he smiles. “You’re going to be an amazing mother, I reckon.”

She scoffs, “I know that.” But she looks back at him gratefully. 

At last, he grins widely, and shifts his arms to pull her closer to him, one hand still on her stomach. “I’m happy too.”

She nearly tears up _(damn hormones)_ and covers his hand with her own. 

She knows the world is about to turn completely upside down for the two of them, but right now she feels totally calm, content to lie here with her husband and relish in this quiet calm before the storm.

“Maybe we can get a Doctor Who onesie.” Ben thinks aloud. Bea rolls her eyes, but shifts even closer to him and starts to drift off to the sound of him muttering about his plans to customize a music box to play the theme song and paint the baby’s room Tardis blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! :)

She’s not the easiest pregnant woman in the world. Beatrice is stubborn and confrontational on her best days—on her worst days, she’s downright evil, Ben likes to say. Today, the only reason Pedro hasn’t had his ass kicked is because the planet she currently has attached to her body prevents her from doing so.

“Oh come on, Bea,” He whines, “Why not?”

“Pedro, shut up.” She’s a full eight months into the pregnancy, but Pedro’s been traveling with Balthazar—he’s just completed his second world tour—so he’s missed a good portion of it. Enough so, that he hasn’t learned his lesson fast enough to know he shouldn’t pester Beatrice any further.

“Well, I think it’s a great idea.” Pedro claims

“It’s a stupid idea.” Bea retorts

“Well then,” He grabs her cell phone from the table and backs away. “You’re not getting this back until you agree.”

The others, who have been around in the past months, turn to each other in concern.

“Have you ever had your ass handed to you by a pregnant woman before, Pedro? Because it’s about to happen.” Beatrice glares

“Oh, what are you gonna do?” He taunts

“Don’t think I won’t chase you.”

“Uh…Bea,” Ben chimes in, placing his hand on her shoulder, both in the hopes that it’ll be somewhat calming, but also so that he can hold her back if she really attempts to run. “Maybe that’s not the best idea.”

“Then tell him to shut up. I don’t need his weird parenting advice.”

“Oh Bea, come on, I’m only teasing. Where’s your sense of humour?” Pedro relents

“I’m the size of a whale and I have to pee every five minutes, which, trust me, is an issue when you’re too heavy to stand back up from the toilet afterwards. I don’t have a sense of humour anymore.” 

Blunt as ever, she manoeuvres her way out of the chair she was sitting in with some help from Ben and Hero, and waddles towards Pedro. 

“Now give me my phone ba- _aaack_. Oh my god.” She stops dead in her tracks.

Pedro’s gaping, “Was that you trying to avoid having to sit down to pee?”

She nearly smacks him. “No, that was my water breaking!”

It’s silent for a split second before everyone springs into action.

 _“Holy shit,”_ Ben’s grabbed her arm and is gently but insistently pushing her in the direction of his car, while everyone else quickly packs up their stuff and follows behind.

“We’ll meet you at the hospital!” Meg calls out from her car where Pedro, Balthazar, Ursula, and Claudio have cramped inside.

Hero, Ben, and Bea have gotten into his car and are already halfway out the parking lot by then. Bea and Hero are in the back as Ben drives, and Hero’s insisting in a low, soothing tone that they both take deep breaths, as it seems the both of them are now hyperventilating. 

“Just think of your beautiful little baby; cute chubby cheeks, with the best parts of you both. Think of that, don’t think of the birthing process.”

“Or the fact that this is happening a month early.” Ben adds on frantically.

“You know, when you tell someone not to think of something, that’s the only thing they can think about.” Bea retorts, but takes a deep breath nonetheless. 

Hero doesn’t say much else, and instead rubs her cousin’s back soothingly and at times gives Ben directions to the hospital, as he’s too frazzled to remember them himself.

Finally they arrive, meet up with the others, including Leo whose arrived just after them, and Bea is settled into her room. It’s calmed down for a moment and everyone takes a breath.

Then the contractions start. She grips Ben’s hand so tightly he’s slightly concerned for the bones. 

“I hate you,” Bea seethes as the pain rips through her body. “This is all your fault.”

“Sorry,” Ben mumbles, as the doctor rushes in.

“Beatrice, Ben, hi! It’s always nice to see you, although we weren’t expecting you for another month.” The doctor approaches, and Bea and Ben instantly feel nauseous. They’d been trying not to think of the fact that this was all happening too early. What if there was something wrong with the baby?

“Now, I’m just going to take a look here, and I don’t want you both to worry, alright? Let’s not panic until there’s actually something to worry about. Sometimes this happens, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything’s wrong.”

They nod, but Ben’s doing his best to stay relatively calm in order to lessen Bea’s worry, as she’s currently gripping his hand harder than before.

“Well, we’re going to keep a close eye on you, but everything seems to be fine.” The doctor says as she examines the ultrasound screen. Bea and Ben breathe a sigh of relief when they finally hear the baby’s heartbeat coming from the monitor, and their friends who have been standing in the corner do as well.

“You’re only four centimetres dilated, so we still have a ways to go. Get settled and try to keep calm. I’ll come back and check on you again soon.” Once the doctor leaves, the gang come back forward and try to calm the visibly panicked parents-to-be.

“Don’t worry,” Meg insists, “Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“She’s right,” Ursula agrees, “There’s no use panicking over nothing.”

They want to yell that it’s not over nothing—their baby isn’t ready to come out yet—but Ursula’s probably right, since the doctor has just confirmed that despite the timeline, everything and everyone seem to be healthy.

They spend the next thirty minutes trying to keep Bea and Ben reasonably distracted—Pedro, Claudio, and Balthazar all go off in search of ice chips, Hero and Leo take a moment to step out and call Bea and Ben’s parents, all of whom aren’t in Auckland, but who had planned on coming into town for the birth in a few weeks. Meanwhile, Ursula and Meg sit beside the bed and tell some funny stories, including Meg’s favourite worst-first-date-ever story, which disturbingly involves a volcano and two whoopee cushions.

Within the hour, however, the contractions begin to become too much, and Bea’s groaning and crumpling over in pain. 

Pedro and Ursula leave the room for a moment to see if they can track down the doctor, while Bea leans back against the headboard, the sharp pain from the contraction beginning to subside.

“I want the drugs.” She breathes out. 

Ben settles on the edge of her bed and massages circles into her lower back with the hand she isn’t currently crushing. “You made me promise I wouldn’t let you do that. You said only wimps couldn’t handle the pain, and if you couldn’t handle this momentary pain, then you wouldn’t be able to handle a kid.”

Beatrice grits her teeth. “Well, what did I know?! This hurts like a bitch.” She leans forward again as another contraction wracks her body.

The doctor arrives just as the pain subsides and Beatrice has never been more grateful to see another human being before.

“Beatrice!” Her doctor smiles too brightly. “So the time has finally come?”

“Yup,” Bea clenches her jaw. “I want an epidural.”

The doctor smiles sympathetically and nods. “Let’s just take a look, make sure everything’s fine, then we’ll send for one, alright?”

Bea nods, but stiffens slightly when she feels another contraction coming on.

“Do you know around how many minutes there are between the contractions, dear?” The doctor asks

“Um…” She grunts through the pain. “Maybe only one?”

“Well, it looks like you’re actually about ready to push already. Nine centimetres dilated, only one left. This’ll be all over soon.”

Bea and Ben both breathe in a sigh of relief, before the doctor’s words drag them back to reality.

“This does, however, mean you’re too far along for an epidural, I’m sorry.”

Bea almost wants to cry—she won’t, of course, but despite having what she thinks is a pretty high pain tolerance, she needs for this all to end, preferably soon. It’s worse than she could’ve ever imagined, and she hasn’t even been through the hard part yet.

“Alright, I’ll be back very soon to check on you again! Who knows, in a mere hour’s time, you could have your baby.” The doctor says this so sweetly and excitedly, Bea tries not to feel annoyed, but her doctor’s positivity is driving her nuts. 

Sure enough, however, in less than twenty minutes she reaches full dilation, her friends are kicked out of the room, and Bea and Ben are left alone with their doctor, two nurses, and several very loud beeping machines. 

“Okay, Beatrice, I’m going to need you to get ready to start pushing.”

She moans in pain, but positions herself to start.

Fifteen minutes later, Ben’s hand has lost all feeling from Bea’s vice grip, but her cries of pain are enough to stop him from even bothering to tell her to let up a bit.

“We’re going to count down from ten, then you’re gonna have to push really hard one more time. Just _one more time_ , Beatrice, and you’ll have your baby.”

She resolutely shoves the hair matted to her face from sweat and a few stray tears, to the side, positions herself once more and pushes.

For one long second, the room is completely silent, and the only pressure she feels is Ben’s hand gripping hers back.

“Oh my god,” Ben breathes out, and suddenly life has sprung back into the room. The two nurses rush over with a towel and a strange looking pair of scissors that they all but shove into Ben’s unresponsive hand.

Beatrice feels herself go into sensory overload as she watches Ben cut the umbilical cord with trembling hands and the baby’s— _their baby’s_ —cries echoing loudly through the room.

She’s so tiny, bundled in the towel in the nurse’s arms and rushed over to be cleaned, measured, and weighed, and the only thing that stops Beatrice from physically getting up to follow and make sure her little girl is safe is her concern for Ben, who looks as though he might faint.

He turns to look at her and lets out an incredulous laugh. “Bloody hell, I can’t believe you just did that.” He cups her damp cheek and looks at her with such utter adoration it nearly makes her cry.

“And here’s your baby,” The doctor walks over with the little pink bundle in her arms and hands her to Bea with a smile. This time, she really does start crying. She looks up to see Ben’s eyes rimmed red with tears as well and she can’t stop herself taking a sly dig, “Allergies?”

He grins and settles on the edge of the bed beside her. _“Nope.”_

He leans in and they share a soft kiss before turning back to their daughter. “She’s perfect,” Bea hears Ben murmur quietly, resting his cheek against her head and putting a protective arm around her.

Bea can only agree as they watch their daughter open her eyes for the first time and stare right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, hope you like it! :) And, there's one more chapter left, which I'll post tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the third and final chapter! :) This is the chapter that was based on that headcanon and the tags I posted.

They only have a few more minutes with the baby before she’s taken to the NICU. Despite this, the doctor insists that they continue not to worry; the baby, albeit small, seems completely healthy. They just want to keep her overnight in the incubator for observation.

“Ben, go check on her.” Bea demands the moment the nurse walks off with their baby, leaving the couple in the recovery room alone.

He raises an eyebrow. “I will, don’t worry. But we should probably give them at least enough time to set her up down there before I go.”

Bea shifts uneasily, but agrees. 

“How are you feeling?” He settles down beside her.

She sighs, “Tired, happy, _worried._ You?”

“Same, although probably not as tired as you. Seriously, you were like a rock star in there. How did you do it?” He’s trying to distract her, she can tell, but he also seems really genuinely awestruck.

She laughs, “It hurt a lot—you couldn’t have handled it.” 

He looks like he might protest but then thinks better of it and shrugs. “You’re probably right.”

“Of course I am.” She settles in a more comfortable position and pushes him off the bed. “Now, the nurses aren’t gonna let me leave right now, so _you_ have to go and check on her. Make sure she’s alright and well taken care of, then come back and tell me.”

He relents—truth is, he’s just as worried—and gives his wife a kiss on the cheek before making his way to the door. “Try to get some sleep though. You need to rest.”

She shakes her head. “I’ll rest later. Now go!” 

Ben makes it halfway to the NICU before he remembers that he should probably go update his friends and call his and Bea’s families. He can’t get the image of his daughter out of his head though, so he walks a little faster towards the NICU and decides to update everyone else later.

He stands outside the room, staring quietly through the window for a full minute, unable to move, before a nurse comes up to him.

“Excuse me, sir? Is there something I can help you with?”

He turns to look at her. “My daughter—” It’s the first time he’s said the word aloud and it feels so overwhelming to actually say that he’s almost too stunned to continue his sentence. He clears his throat and continues on, “She was just brought down a few minutes ago.” The nurse smiles kindly and asks him to follow her.

Once he’s seen her and has been fully assured of her health, he leaves to go update Bea. She’s fallen asleep against her will, however, still sitting up, so he shifts her gently so that she’s lying down, covered by the blanket, and leaves to finally go give their friends and families an update.

They all jump out of their chairs the moment he walks in, and start talking over each other, trying to get an answer to their numerous questions.

“Everyone’s fine,” Ben clarifies, “Bea’s in recovery, sleeping, and the baby is in the NICU right now. They’re monitoring her, but the doctor said she seems to be completely healthy.”

“When can we see them?” Hero asks eagerly.

“Probably not for a few more hours.” Ben says, finally noticing how late it is. “You should all go home and get some rest, then come back later.”

They all turn to each other then back to Ben. “We want to stay,” Pedro insists

“Is there anything we can do?” Hero offers

Ben runs a hand through his messy hair and shakes his head. “I don’t think so. Maybe just let our parents’ know what’s going on when they arrive. They should all be here sometime today, although actually it might not be until the afternoon.” 

They all agree and Ben makes his way back up to Bea’s room, stopping by the NICU again for just a moment to check up on their daughter through the window.

Bea’s awake again when he arrives, and she looks up at him expectantly. 

“She’s perfectly fine,” He assures her. “I checked on her. Twice.” She smiles and moves over slightly to allow him to lie down next to her.

He puts his arm around her shoulder and she leans into him. “Next time I go down, I’ll even take a picture. She’s so beautiful, I couldn’t stop looking at her.” He grins, “I think she kinda looks like you, actually. Well…as much as a newborn baby can look like anyone.”

“She has your hair colour though.” Bea notes, “And your nose.”

He hums, “You think?” She nods.

“It was so crazy being down there. We are so lucky, honestly. I couldn’t even stand to look at any of the other babies—they were attached to so many tubes and machines. Some couldn’t even breathe on their own, and they were so tiny they made her look like a giant.”

Bea smiles, “She’s a Duke; Duke girls are tough.”

Ben nods along, “Well I won’t argue there.”

Exhaustion quickly overtakes them and they fall asleep straight through to the morning. A few hours later, they’re woken up by a sweet-looking elderly nurse, holding their baby.

Bea and Ben grin and Bea immediately reaches out for her.

“The doctor says she made it through the night with flying colours and she’s been transferred out of the NICU.” The nurse smiles at their loving expressions and backs away to give them some privacy. “I’ll be back in a little while to help you out when it’s feeding time.” 

They nod absentmindedly, but don’t take their eyes off of the baby. Bea leans down to press a soft kiss to her forehead and Ben reaches over to adjust the blanket around her.

Bea looks up, “Do you want to hold her?” 

Ben looks affronted, like the thought hadn’t ever crossed his mind. “But she’s so small…” He protests

“She’s not gonna break.” Bea teases, “Your arms are too weak to do any damage anyway.” She’s now rested and their usual banter resumes.

He glares at her, then holds his arms out. “Come on baby,” He coos as Bea hands her over. “Let’s get you away from your _mean_ mother.”

He holds her against his chest, and is suddenly so overtaken by emotion. He feels beyond protective of this innocent, little girl in his arms, that he never wants to let her go.

“Don’t you worry,” He softly strokes her tiny hand with his finger. “I won’t let anything bad ever happen to you.” He murmurs

Without warning, she grasps his finger tightly in her fist and the wind is totally knocked out of him. He laughs and the grin takes up his whole face. “Look at that grip! She’s like 4 pounds, and 4 ounces of pure kick-ass.” He deems proudly, and Bea agrees.

“You bet she is.”

“Oh,” Ben suddenly remembers. “Everyone is still here.”

Bea raises an eyebrow. “They stayed all night?”

He nods and moves to reluctantly pass the baby back to Bea. “I should go give them an update at least, plus see if our parents have arrived.”

“Just tell them to come up. I’m sure they want to see the baby.”

Ben leaves to go get everyone and Bea’s left alone with the baby for the first time.

“Hi, baby girl,” She adjusts her in her arms. “You gave us a little bit of a scare last night, you know. But your dad and I happy to finally meet you.” She rocks her gently. “You’re about to meet our friends, and they might seem loud and crazy, but they mean well, I promise.”

They arrive with what seems to be a good portion of the hospital’s tiny gift shop in their arms. Hero tears up pretty much immediately while looking at the baby and everyone else excitedly gathers around to see her too.

“She’s so cute!” Meg coos

“Have you guys named her yet?” Leo asks

“Not yet,” Bea shakes her head. “We have a few names in mind, but we haven’t settled on one. We thought we had more time to decide.”

Pedro grins, “I know what you should name her. It’s a pretty fantastic name, if I do say so myself.”

Bea and Ben both raise an eyebrow, but let him continue. “You should name her Pedro Jr.”

Ben shakes his head and Bea just laughs. “There are so many things wrong with that idea. For one, we would never name her after one of you guys, that’s just insane. And two, Pedro’s not even a girl’s name.”

“So? I should get some type of credit here—I’m basically the reason this baby exists.”

Bea scoffs, _“What?”_

“Yeah!” Pedro insists, “If I hadn’t assembled the Love Gods all those years ago, you never would have gotten together in the first place, let alone dated all those years, got married, and now have a kid.”

Ben groans, “We would have gotten together, even without your dumb plan.” The others, almost simultaneously, scoff and laugh.

“No way!” Meg insists

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think you would ever have stopped pretending to hate each other if we hadn’t done what we did.” Hero says, shrugging apologetically.

Bea glares and looks down at the baby. “Don’t listen to them. They have no clue what they’re talking about.”

“You know, I actually discovered something while we were in the waiting room.” Pedro smirks smugly. “Today is the tenth anniversary of the day we formed the Love Gods.”

Bea snarls, “No, it isn’t.”

Claudio laughs and looks up from his phone. “Yes, it is.” He shows them the old YouTube page, and the date that’s on it.

“Oh god,” Ben groans, “They’re never gonna shut up about this now.”

“She was born around two am, right? That means her birthday will forever be the same as the day we all conspired together to get the two of you to see sense. It all comes ‘round full circle.” Pedro grins

“How poetic,” Balthazar remarks

Bea and Ben turn to each other, then back to the baby, who’s looking up at them with wide eyes.

The gang all smile smugly at each other, and Pedro adds on, “D’you think if we try hard enough, we can get her first words to be Love Gods?” At which point, Bea and Ben kick them out. 

“Don’t even think about it, Pedro!” Bea calls out as the former Love Gods leave the room, snickering uncontrollably and entirely too amused.

The door slams shut behind them and Bea declares, “We’re never letting Pedro babysit. Ever.”

Ben agrees, then reaches over. “Sure, sure. Now hand her over, I didn’t get nearly enough time holding her before.”

Once he has her back in his arms, he starts slowly pacing the room, rocking her gently.

“You should rest for a little while longer.” Ben says, noticing how tired Bea still looks. “We’ll be fine on our own for a few hours. Won’t we?” He coos, leaning down to kiss his daughter’s forehead.

Bea leans back and smiles affectionately as she watches her husband and daughter, completely melting at Ben’s look of utter devotion. He’s leaned in closer and is speaking softly to her.

“We love you so much. You already know this, but you’re best baby in this whole hospital. In the whole world, actually.”

Bea’s eyelids feel heavy and the last thing she hears before drifting off to sleep is Ben’s gushing, and she thinks she’s never felt so honestly happy in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the ending is so cheesy! But happy baby fics are usually cheesy, so I think it's alright. Hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine! I had a ton of fun writing it, and I hope you liked reading it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will probably be out tomorrow. Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! :)


End file.
